Young Justice: A New Bat
by Sparkle9510
Summary: While on a mission to infiltrate Ra's al Ghul, Dick makes a huge discovery of a lifetime. How will he deal with a new brother while keeping this from his family and team? Plus, the kid's a pain in the neck. How were they supposed to get along?
1. New Bro

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I posted on . I already have this story posted (still incomplete right now) on Wattpad, but wanted to post it here for a while, so here it is! Wanted to do a Dick and Damian brotherly story, so this was created. This was written like more than a year ago, so excuse my mistakes I'm too lazy at fixing xd. Hope you guys like this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.**

 **~Sparkle9510**

* * *

'Recognized Robin, B-0-1'

Robin (Dick) walked into the Cave, towards the rest of the team. Aqualad (Kaldur), Kid Flash (Wally), Superboy (Connor), Miss Martian (M'gann), Artemis (Artemis), and Zatanna (Zatanna) turned towards him and greeted him with enthusiasm.

"Rob, heard we got a mission," Wally smirked, "did you get a heads up on what we're gonna do?" Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry Wallster, but nope." Dick replied. "I'm in the dark about this too." Wally frowned, sighing loudly and slumped onto a chair. He groaned, fidgeting while glancing at the clock. He couldn't wait till Batman comes and gives them their mission. Artemis gave him a dark glare, crossing her arms.

"Stop being such a baby, Wally." She rolled her eyes, chiding him. Wally frowned in her direction. He then decided to try to successfully flirt with Zatanna. Unfortunately, this backfires as she brushed off his antics. Wally also had his mouth duct trapped shut and was tied up with ropes. Zatanna quietly laughed as she enjoyed the sight.

"Great job, Zatanna!" Artemis high-fived the magic caster. The speedster squirmed and tried to break free, but he had no luck. He couldn't help but notice the other members of the team were also laughing at him. He gave Dick a pleading look to set him free. Dick stepped closer to his tied up best friend and squatted down. Reaching his hand out, he looked as if he was about to untie him, causing Wally to smile at his savior. But at the last moment, Dick pulled his hand back and cackled.

"Sorry Kid Mouth," Dick backed away, "this is just too funny." Wally gave him a death glare before continuing his attempt of breaking free. Dick smirked to himself. In a little bit, he can hack the surveillance system and capture a video and picture of this. He wondered if he was able to use it as good blackmail material.

'Recognized Batman 0-2'

Batman walked through the portal only to see the sight of Kid Flash bundled up and the rest of the team just enjoying the situation. He sighed, frowning upon the group of childish protégés. The team's laughter and chatter were soon silenced as they noticed him approaching them.

"Untie him," Batman ordered and Zatanna quietly mumbled the magic words and unraveled the roped and removed the tape from his lips. Wally quickly got up and stretched, letting out a satisfied sigh before freezing up. He noticed Batman narrowing his eyes at him. Chuckling nervously, he backed away to the back of the group.

Shaking his head, he went to the hologram board, followed by the team. Typing in some things, images showed up. Pointing to them, Batman then began the mission debriefing.

"We have discovered new info that Ra's al Ghul is planning something suspicious," Batman informed, putting up pictures of Ra's al Ghul and his League of Shadows being suspicious. "Your mission will be to go there, spy on them, and discover their plans. Be alert at all times. You will be spying on well trained assassins." With that said, they left in M'gann's bioship and heading to Ra's al Ghul's location. They were in their covert missions clothes, so they were wearing their usual uniform, but in darker colors, like black and red.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Kid Flash asked, leaning back into his chair. The others were silent, thinking. Then Aqualad decided to speak up, verbalizing his plan.

"I was thinking that we should split into a team of two." He decided. " I think Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, and Superboy should be on one team, and the rest on the other. A big group will be noticed, but with this, we can find information faster without being caught easily. However, with this strategy, we can still overpower the assassins." After that, they made it their destination.

"Keep our mind link open." With a nod, they split into their team and left.

Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash sneaked around outside where a small group of assassins were patrolling. Miss Martian turned invisible and headed to the backs of the assassins. Kid Flash ran around them, catching the assassins' attention. Before they knew it, Aqualad and Miss Martian attacked them, both from the front and the back and were knocked unconscious.

'Team one is in the house!' Kid Flash grinned, running into the building, leaving the others behind in his tracks. They shook their head and ran in. Aqualad also mentally scolded him on the way for going in alone. Artemis rolled her eyes and continued focusing on getting in on her side.

And they did get in relatively easy. Robin managed to distract and confuse them with his cackle that filled up the entire surroundings. With that, Zatanna used her spell to tie up some assassins, Artemis used her foam arrow, and Superboy simply knocked others unconscious. They soon sneaked in, letting the other team know they were in too.

"Guard me while I hack into this computer," Robin ordered, plugging in a wire into the building computer. "Just need to silence the alarms and everything." He typed furiously while the others looked back and forth to spot any incoming assassins. Luckily, none are coming yet. Soon, Robin finished, including downloading a convenient map of the place. Using his glove, he brought it up into a hologram.

"We need to head over here at the mainframe computer," Robin pointed out fingering a huge room. "We'll find out here." Trusting their younger, but more experienced friend and comrade, they followed him all the way. Surprisingly, there weren't any people to stop him. It was too quiet and empty for them to feel safe.

"Just give me a little bit of time to bypass the password," Robin murmured, typing on the keyboard. "Got it!" Images of his face turning green and smiling appeared on the screen. He jabbed a USB into an available slot before taking it out and leaving the room, cackling and making the rest of the team follow. All of a sudden, groups of ninja like people appeared around them.

"Robin!" Zatanna yelled, trying to reach towards the young, tiny hero. He was being separated with the group. Robin looked at his surroundings before throwing something at Artemis. Swiftly, she jumped up and caught the object, which was the USB he worked on.

"Get that to safety!" Robin yelled. "We need to complete this mission. The mission comes first." It was then that the team knew what was going on. Robin planned on sacrificing himself to get the others and the USB to safety. This idea wasn't welcomed by all of the team.

"Do you think we care about the mission more than you? We're not leaving you!" Superboy yelled, trying to fight his way to the Bat's protege. Robin frowned at him and shook his head.

"No, get the USB to safety first," Robin argued, "I can handle myself until you guys can come back!" Superboy wanted to argue more, but was soon stopped by Artemis. She shook her head as her hand laid on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, he's right," she agreed, "he can handle himself while we get this to safety. Then we can head back and pick him up." Superboy reluctantly gave in, growling and slamming the assassins out of their way. They telepathically notified the other team to get the bioship ready for them as they all fought their way back to the aircraft.

"Let me show you my ninja skills," Robin smirked, getting ready in a fighting position. The ninja assassins braced themselves too. They grabbed their katanas and readied themselves. Robin smirked at the sight. Oh how he would enjoy this challenge.

"Stop right there!" A female woman ordered sharply. "Let him be and leave." At the sound of protest, her look darkened. This caused the assassins to quickly turn and leave back to their post. Robin glanced at the woman with a surprise, yet skeptical look.

"Talia," Robin casually greeted. "This place seems nice, but the hospitality needs some work." He instantly relaxed and placed one hand on his hip while the other hung loosely by his side. He grinned at her, the woman who called herself Batman's beloved. The other woman returned the grinned with one of her own.

"I apologize Robin, but our men do not take kindly to...uninvited guest that well," Talia replied. "How is my beloved?" Robin gave her a shrug, not really answering her question. To be honest, he was trying to find a way out. Sure, they're talking now, but if they started fighting, she'll be a formidable opponent to deal with. She frowned at his response, but pushed it aside.

"I'm sorry Talia, but I must take my leave," Robin cackled suddenly, jumping over her and running to a random door. "I'll catch you around later!" Talia's eyes widen at the direction he was going. He wasn't supposed to go there. He'll discover- No time for thinking, Talia chided herself. She has to stop him! Quick on her feet, she raced after her beloved's first ward.

"Robin, stop!" Looking back, he saw Talia racing after him. He focused back to the front. He couldn't allow Talia to capture him. What would she and Ra's al Ghul do to him if he was? Seeing a slightly cracked door, Robin slipped inside and quietly shut the door. Hearing footsteps fading away, he sighed.

"Who are you, peasant?" a childish voice coldly asked. "Introduce yourself." Robin turned around and was met with a long sword close to his throat. Holding the handle was a boy. He had black hair that was spiky. He also has light blue eyes that was familiar. Only one other person had those eyes. Instantly Robin made the connection.

"You're related to Batman!" Robin exclaimed, the whites of his masked widen until they were almost a perfect circle. The boy narrowed his eyes. Soon the sword was pushed closer to his neck. Blood started to seep out and rolled off of the sword.

"That's right Robin," Talia confirmed, appearing out of no where. "This boy is Damian Wayne. He is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul." At this fact, Robin choked on his saliva. Because of that, he involuntarily jerked around. Unfortunately, the sword was still on his neck, so the cut became deeper and more blood spewed out.

"How- What-" Robin started stuttering. He was unsure of what to say. Luckily, Talia understood what he was trying to say. But before she answered, she motioned for Damian to put his sword down. Therefore, Robin wouldn't sustain any more injuries.

"I managed to obtain the DNA of Batman and combined it with my own to create my perfect son," Talia explained as she wrapped her arms around her son. "He is the powerful heir to the al Ghul and Wayne family." Damian smirked as he crossed his arms. He gave Robin a smug look.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Damian's smirk fell off his face and a glare replaced it. Who was this boy to believe that he was of importance?

"I'll ask this again, peasant. Who are you?" Damian snarled. "Answer me or your head will no longer be attached to your body." Suddenly, a hand flew to Damian's shoulder and squeezed it hard. Damian turned to see his mother looking sternly at him, but before he could say anything, his mother spoke.

"Damian, behave yourself," she scolded. "This is Robin, otherwise known as Richard Grayson. He is one of your non biological brothers and is the eldest." At this, Damian glanced at his 'brother.'

"Richard Grayson, from Haley's Circus. How did you manage to get father to adopt a circus freak like you?" Damian sneered. Robin growled at the boy. It took every ounce of his body to not rip Damain apart. Doing his best to calm down, he turned to Talia, hoping to ignore Damian.

"Bruce isn't gonna like that you kept Damian a secret," Robin smirked. "My my, Talia, what would he say about this?"

"As a circus performer, you should understand," Talia replied, smiling. "Timing is everything. It's not the right time for Bruce to know about him yet." Looking at the two boys, Talia suddenly had an idea. However, before she could say anything, Robin had a telepathic message.

'Robin, we are at the ship and coming to you.' M'gann informed. 'How is your situation?' Sending a quick reassurance that he's okay, he returned to the situation.

"Talia, you need to tell Bruce," Robin told her. "If you don't tell him, I will, and that will probably not end well with you. Plus, Damian deserves to meet his dad." Sure, the idea of this brat being the son of Batman wasn't fully welcomed, Robin knew that the right thing was for Batman to know the truth and for Damian to meet his father. Hearing Robin's last sentence, Damian looked slightly surprised. Unknown questions flew around his head. However, he hid his emotions with an annoyed face.

"I don't need you to decide what's best for me Grayson," Damian crossed his arms, giving Robin an evil glare. "If mother hasn't informed father of my existence, then she must have a good reason not to tell father." Robin returned the glare with his very own. Before there could be any insults thrown at each other, Talia decided to intervene.

"Shall I propose we make a deal?" Talia asked, catching their attention. "I will tell Bruce about Damian in a few months, just not right at this moment." Robin looked skeptical.

"And what do I have to do?" Robin asked.

"At that time, I will allow Damian to stay at the Wayne Manor," Talia informed him. "Having him there will cause some discomfort for a while. So, it'll be good to have someone who knows him there."

"So, what you're asking me is to hang out with the brat?" Robin narrowed his eyes at Damian. Damian looked unhappy with the thought too. He turned towards Talia, ready to voice his disapproval.

"Don't complain Damian," Talia reprimanded before he could speak. "This is a good opportunity to connect with your brother." The two brother glared at each other again. You could see sparks flying around them.

"Fine, I can put up with him," Robin sighed. "But when do I get to see him?" Damian scoffed, but stayed silent. He didn't object to anything.

"Don't worry," Talia smiled. "You'll find out a week before he comes." Suddenly, the sound of an explosion shook the room.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Robin turned and started walking out. "See you in a few weeks brat." Hearing the younger of the two yell at him actually made Robin smile. Maybe hanging out with the assassin trained boy won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? The second chapter will be posted soon, but I'll be focusing on other stuff. Any questions? Feel free to ask.**

 **OH YEAH, BTW. Damian's eyes are blue in this story. I know it's green in the movies and blue in the comics, but out of preference, I made it blue.**

 **Drop me a follow on my other social media xd! (Sorry for the self-promotion.)**

 **Instagram: sparkle9510**

 **Wattpad: sparkle9510**

 **Wordpress: faninfandom**

 **Youtube: (To be determined)**

 **~Sparkle9510**


	2. My Lips are Sealed

**Second chapter finally updated here! Sorry about the wait! Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

'Robin, hurry, grab on!' M'Gann's voice echoed in Robin's head as he slipped out of the building. Talia had shown him an easy exit where no one could catch him. There, hovering a few meters off the ground, was the bioship with a rope hanging from it.

Suddenly, from behind him, groups of ninjas popped out of nowhere. So much for the easy route to not get caught. They had their weapons ready to use. Robin knew he only got a few seconds and one shot to make his escape. Taking two steps back, he calmed his mind and glanced back around his surroundings.

There, he saw two shadowy shape. One was female, the other was the size of a kid. Robin had a good feeling who those people are. Giving a sly wink and a smirk, he ran and jumped to a high point of the rope, and the group quickly flew away, dragging Robin's bone chilling cackle along with it.

"Robin!" The group walked up to him in concern. "Are you alright? What happened?" On and on, they asked questions after questions. However, they left little time for him to answer.

"Woah, hold it! Slow down with the interrogation why don't cha?" Robin put his hands up, similar to a surrender signal. "Calm down. I'm alright! Let me explain it without interruptions. Plus, I need a few minutes. It was so hectic, I didn't really pay attention to the details."

"I could help you remember the details if you would allow me to," M'Gann offered, hovering closer to me. She raised her hands towards my head and it got closer and closer. Robin made a quick move of slapping her hand away. They group all had shocked, wide eyes plastered on their faces, seeing the unusual and sudden move.

"Sorry, M'Gann," Robin apologized. "I-It's fine, I'm already remembering most of the details." M'Gann nodded, backing off and backed up next to Conner. She placed her hand on his fist, preventing him from punching Robin. Superboy was angry that Robin had slapped M'gann's hand away. Robin took a breath before beginning his fib, but after creating a mental barrier in case she accidentally look into his mind and finds out he's not telling the truth.

"After you guys left, the assassins attacked from all around. I managed to jump from above and throw a smoke bomb and escape to the vents. I decided to just navigate my way to a vent close to an opening out of there. After you called me, I dropped out of the vents, but ninjas were already getting close. I threw some birdarangs before evading them. Then I made it to the designated location of the bioship and you saw things from there."

"Is that what really happen?" Aqualad asked, raising an eyebrow. He felt like it wasn't the entire story. He felt that Robin was hiding something from them. Sure, it sounded reasonable, but there was a tiny feeling inside that told him otherwise. Robin gave him a convincing confused look.

"Yeah. Why would I lie about this?" Robin asked in disbelief. The others glanced between the two, wondering the tension that was created. Aqualad and Robin had a silent staring contest, but not for long, Aqualad conceded.

"My mistake. I apologize for having doubts, my friend," Aqualad replied. Everything seemed to go back to normal, like that conversation never happened. Kid Flash spent the rest of the way flirting hopelessly with Miss Martian while Artemis chided him. Superboy was quiet while listening to Miss Martian and Zatanna, who were ranting on and on about who knows what.

Aqualad watched Robin, who was absentmindedly daydreaming. He looked like there was something stuck in his head. Aqualad wondered what plagued the thoughts of his comrade and friend.

Young Justice: A New Bat

"So that's what happened?" Batman asked the group. They were back in the debriefing room and had explained what occurred during the mission. They all nodded, waiting for Batman to say something that would help them improve.

"Good work," Batman praised in a monotone voice, "Now go write those mission reports." And off they went, slowly walking into the living room to write the boring report.

"That was a shocker," Wally dramatically gasped. "Batman actually praised us! The world must be ending!" The team shook their heads in amusement. Sure, Batman can be heartless and emotionless, but he isn't like that all the time. At least they didn't think so. Only Robin knows the true Batman. But still, a praise coming from the Batman was rare, and they all felt proud to receive it.

"This calls for a celebration!" Wally continued. "We need tons of food!" Like always, Wally was getting ahead of himself. Artemis put her hands on her waist, giving him an annoyed look.

"Don't forget Baywatch," Artemis reminded him, "we still have the mission summary to go." Wally groaned and looked deflated.

"Fine, I'll finish the stupid report, but after that, you guys want to have a party?" Wally asked.

It didn't take them that long to finish the summary. After they were all done, Wally asked them again if they wanted to stay and celebrate. Most of them wasn't busy. They have extra time to spare. So they accepted Wally's offer. Everyone, but Dick.

"Sorry Wally," Dick apologized. "I have to cram for this huge test. Totally not feeling the aster for it though. Sorry, but I have to decline your offer. I'll catch up with you guys later!" And with that, Robin walked into the zeta beam, went into the light, and transported back to Gotham City.

Luckily, Wayne Manor and the Batcave wasn't too far from there. All he had to do is jump building to building as a shortcut and snuck in without any civilians noticing.

"Hiya Bats! Agent A!" Dick greeted as he swung into the cave. Bruce was still in his Batman costume, typing at at the Batcomputer, researching some new case. Agent A, otherwise known as Alfred, stood close by with a plate full of his famous fresh baked cookies.

"Good evening, Master Dick," Alfred greeted back. "Would you care to have some cookies?" Nodding viciously, he grabbed a handful and started stuffing it into his mouth. He did slow down and ate it in a more mannerly type of way, seeing Alfred's disapproval.

Batman had said nothing back to Dick, too focused at the case at hand. Dick sighed. It was usually like this. Dick would come home from the Mountains or any place really, and Batman, aka Bruce, would just be more focused on a crime. He would usually ignore Dick or be strict, full on unemotional bats, not tolerating any kind of failures.

But there are some times Bruce would show that he cared, whether it be him, his brothers, or Alfred. He just rarely show it, due to the many horrible crimes in Gotham that had to be stopped. Dick understood that. He just wished Bruce showed his kinder side more often.

"So where's Jason and Tim? " Dick wondered, "I don't hear them yelling for once." Jason and Tim were two boys Batman had picked up years ago. Jason had tried stealing tires off of the Batmobile while Tim's parents were both killed. Batman had adopted them both, making Dick slightly jealous. Actually, he was mad at first. After all, Bruce never did adopt Dick. He was just Bruce's ward, his charity case so people would say.

Jason was downright rude and arrogant while Tim on the other hand, was timid and quiet. They both got into fights with each other a lot, but when the time matter, they worked together as a team. Despite their difference, he loves his two younger brothers. They were a few of the people who make him happy. They brought light into his life. He would sacrifice his life for them.

"Master Jason and Master Tim are in their room, doing their homework," Alfred informed, "Like someone in this room should be." Taking the hint, Dick jumped his way to his room. There, he sat on his bed, homework sprawled all over the bed. He sighed. There was a ton he had to do.

'Well, better get to work,' Dick slammed his math textbook, opening it to the assigned page. To his surprise, stuck between the two pages was a letter. On the outer part of the white envelope was just his name, last name to be exact.

Opening the letter, there was only a small sheet of paper with only a sentence. 'See you in a week, Grayson.' There was no signature, but he figured it was the brat. After all, no one else besides him calls him Grayson. They prefer to call him Dick or Richard if he was in trouble.

"Dick!" someone called, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. "You're back!" He looked up to see Tim jumping on him. Jason walked slowly towards the two, a scowl on his face. Tim was grinning widely, settling himself on Dick's lap.

"How was the team mission?" Tim asked excitedly. "What happened? What did you do? Are you in-"

"Put a cork in it," Jason snapped. "Golden boy can't answer any questions with you asking them left and right. Hey, Dickie bird, was there any explosions?" Jason grinned at the thought. Tim, on the other hand, winced at it. Dick chuckled, ruffling both of their heads.

"Sorry no explosions," Dick replied. "Well, maybe when the team was trying to get me out. We went to Rah's Al Ghul's hideout and stole some info from them. The assassins surrounded us, so I told the rest to go to the ship first with the info. I ended up battling 100 ninjas, and knocked each and every one of them, unscathed." Okay, Dick had to admit. He lied about the last part, and made sure it was obvious that he exaggerated. The first to react was Jason. He glared at the older bat sibling. Afterwards, Tim gave Dick a pout.

"You huge fake," Jason grumbled, "you did not take on 100 ninjas. Even the mighty golden boy couldn't do that." Dick chuckled ruffling Jason's hair, which was quickly brushed off. It was then that Tim noticed the white envelope on Dick's desk.

"What's that?" Tim asked, ending the current conversation. They all began to focus on Tim's question. Dick scratched his head nervously. He couldn't tell Timmy and Jay yet. It wasn't time.

"Haha, this?" Dick picked up the envelope and raised it. "It's just a letter a kid sent to me as a joke. It's nothing important." It was a wonder they believed him. Dick had thought that he was an open book. He felt bad though. He didn't like lying to them, but what could he do? He promised not to tell yet, and he was gonna make sure he kept his promise.

"Oooh, can we read it, Dick?" Timmy reached his hands up to reach it, but Dick moved it away. Soon, Jason joined in the fun of trying to reach it too. Dick smirked, jumping to the door, away from the two.

"You'll have to catch me first," Dick called. He rushed out the door and escaped. Jason and Tim's yells echoed behind him. Cackling, he slid down the banister of the stairs and... into none other than Bruce.

"Watch out!" he yelled, bracing himself for impact. Luckily, it never came. When Dick opened his eyes, he could only see that he was sitting on the end of the staircase. Bruce had managed to stop him from colliding.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bruce asked. Before Dick could answer, he was tackled to the ground by Jason and Tim.

"Hahaha, got you!" Jason bragged, sitting on his chest. Tim stood nearby, smiling at the sight. Dick grimaced. He could've gotten away if only Bruce hadn't gotten in the way.

"Ahem." The three boys froze and looked at the stern man. He had one eye raised and silently questioned them. The boys chuckled nervously while getting up. None of them knew what to say to justify why they ran around the house. One of the rules Bruce laid out was not to chase each other in the house, but they always seem to break that rule a lot.

"Might I say that dinner is ready, Masters?" Alfred asked, appearing at the doorway leading to the dining table. There was no chance any of them were to protest against food and especially Alfred. With that, the letter and the chase was forgotten, and they all left to have a happy family dinner.

Young Justice: A New Bat

'Where is that little brat?' Dick groaned. He searched all around the park for Damian. This was the designated location where they were supposed to meet, but the kid was late. Where was he?

"You're pathetic, Grayson," Damian insulted, appearing behind him. Dick jumped away in surprise. Damian shook his head in disappointment. Each were thinking about about opposite things. One was thinking about the similarities of Batman and the kid. The other wondered how Robin came to be 'cause that person seems incompetent.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Dick wondered, taking a step towards a path. Damian, not wanting to be left alone, followed with a scowl. He rushed to be side to side with Dick. He felt that if Dick was steps ahead of him, then it would make Dick more superior than him, and he couldn't let that happen.

"There are many reasons that I hate you Grayson," Damian replied. "One, you are an insult to the Wayne name along with the hero business. Second, you are too cheery and happy. This is Gotham, Grayson. You shouldn't be this cheerful. It's not helping the people here. Might I continue some more?" They had stopped in the middle of the path.

"No need to," Dick rolled his eyes. He didn't protest against Damian's reasons. He was pretty sure, whatever he says, Damian wouldn't believe him. He continued the path once again, with Damian trailing behind him.

"So, let's start introducing ourselves," Dick decided, grinning. "I'm Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick. I like butchering the english language and fighting baddies." Dick turned to Damian, who growled at Dick.

"Damian al Ghul Wayne, " Damian boasted. "Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al ghul. Grandson of the mighty Ra's al Ghul. I have no particular interest... Fine, I like bloodshed." Damian rolled his eyes, adding the last comment after Dick gave him an exasperate look.

"If you haven't heard lately, killing isn't Batman's style," Dick glared at the rascal, who glared back. "If you want to be able to help Batman and make him proud, no maim and deaths." Damian tutted and shook his head.

"But that method is not effective," Damian argued. "The villains can escape and cause havoc and kill millions. One death vs millions. What would you choose?" Dick sighed, placing his hand on Damian. It was no wonder he thought like this. Everyone would. Being raised by assassins probably didn't help either.

"Dami," Dick earned a slap for the 'hideous' nickname from Damian. "That's the easy way out. If you do that, you'll follow a path that will not be a happy one. I almost went on the same path you think about walking through, but I was saved by Bruce, and I'm glad he did." Dick grinned as he reminisced the time they met. Damian just glared. He didn't get what Grayson was saying. All he knew was that his mother and grandfather taught him to kill his enemies. To eradicate those who leave filth in this world.

"Let's get moving," Dick sighed. He knew it wouldn't be very easy to convince him of Bruce's way of serving justice. How could he when he was brought up by assassins? Guess it'll just take some time. Jason had similar thoughts when he met Bruce, but in time, that changed.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong," the familiar instrumental song of "Pop Goes the Weasels" started playing. Dick ran in the direction only to stop and look back to see Damian not moving at all.

"Why aren't you going?" Dick asked. "Don't you want to get some ice cream? I'll even pay." Damian gave him an annoyed look. But his eyes held something like confusion? Dick knew that face though. It was the face Bruce had when he was hiding what he's actually feeling inside.

"Do you know what ice cream is?" Dick asked in shock. Even if he was in a deserted, secluded place, wouldn't he know the wonders of the cold treat? Seeing him shake his head, Dick's eyes started to glitter.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT ICE CREAM?" Dick yelled, getting weird stares from bystanders. "WE MUST INTRODUCE YOU TO IT RIGHT NOW!" And with that, Dick grabbed Damian and ran to the truck. Handing in the money, he got two vanilla ice cream cones and held one out to Damian.

"I don't want your charity," Damian scoffed, knocking Dick's hand away. Unexpected, the cone flew out of his hand and onto the floor. Damian had a shocked expression before quickly hiding it with his scowl. Dick however, was trembling with anger. Without saying anything, he jumped on top of the kid and pinned him down.

"You are gonna eat this and enjoy it," said Dick in a deadpanned voice. All the happiness left his body as he pushed his piece of ice cream to Damian's mouth. Damian was reluctant, but ate it nonetheless.

All of a sudden, Damian's eyes lit up with wonder and glitter sparkles. He eagerly ate the ice cream in less than a minute, but still savored its taste. Once Damian was done, Dick got off of him, smiling at the scene.

"Knew you'll like it," Dick grinned at the kid. Damian gave him a look of confusion, before his cool facade took over. He crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

"It was barely adequate," Damian retorted. "It's very sugary and unhealthy. I never had anything that tasted that unorthodox in my life." Dick rolled his eyes and put an arm over Damian's shoulders.

"Just admit it," Dick said with a sly grin, "you totally loved it. Just wait, next time, we'll get different flavors." Damian stilled denied it, but deep inside, he did actually want to have some more. He loved the cold taste of it in his mouth.

Dick secretly watched the boy's actions. Damian may not know, but his cold facade couldn't hide the truth in his eyes. Dick knew the kid liked, no, loved the ice cream. It was kinda nostalgic. Besides for obvious reasons, Damian reminds him of Bruce in so many ways. How they act like they're heartless was uncanny. A little part of him kinda liked the kid.

"Let's get going, Grayson," Damian walked off. "I just want to get this day done with and get away from all your simpleminded shenanigan." Dick frowned at the boy who was getting farther by the second. On the other hand, he might be wrong and completely hate the kid.

Young Justice: A New Bat

"So how was my little Damian?" Talia asked. She was in casual clothes that didn't give her away really easily to citizens. Damian stood right by her side, silent and patient.

"He was a total prick and was troublesome," Dick started. At this, Talia looked down sternly at Damian, who in turn, gave her a skeptical yet a bit fearful look. He could read from her expression that she was gonna punish him later. After all, his mother wanted him to get along with Grayson.

"But," Dick continued, gaining the two's attention, "it was fun. He and I actually bonded somewhat. It'll be great to do this again soon." Talia's expression changed to a satisfied one. Once she looked away, Dick gave a sly wink at Damian, who glared back. He could tell Damian was thankful though, cause his eyes showed it.

"It's getting late," Dick observed, looking at the street clock. "You guys should get going before it gets even darker. You know how Gotham can be when it gets late." With a nod, Talia turned around and walked off. Damian, stood in his spot for a few seconds, causing suspicion.

"See you around, Grayson," Damian muttered loud enough that Dick could hear before running off. Dick stared speechlessly at the kid as he caught up to his mother. Sure, the way he worded it was like the usual Damian, but the hidden meaning of it could be deciphered rather easily.

And off Dick went. Back to the Wayne Manor before it's so late that Bruce will get suspicious. On his way, he kept on thinking of the next things he could do with Damian when he comes to visit again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry these are probably coming out slow. I'm super excited about the Young Justice: Outsider trailer that came out. Sadly, I don't have the DC streaming service, so I don't know how I'm gonna watch it when it comes out. TT_TT**

 **~Sparkle9510**


End file.
